dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Shock Therapy
Episode information= Doug's Shock Therapy is the first part of the eleventh episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Phil Funnie *Judy Funnie *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Chalky Studebaker *Beebe Bluff *Porkchop *Mr. Bone *Ms. Wingo Synopsis Mr. Bone is in the hospital and Doug unwillingly volunteers to take "Get Well Soon" cards to him from Ms. Wingo's class. But when Doug gets there, Mr. Bone thinks he's getting Doug's prized skateboard instead. What's more, the skateboard brings childhood memories to Mr. "T-Bone". Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. The good news is our assistant principal Mr. Bone is out for the whole week. The bad news is he's in the hospital. During Ms. Wingo's class, the teacher tells her students to write other ways to say "Get well soon" to Mr. Bone on their cards. She also offers Doug to take the cards to the hospital to Mr. Bone, much to his surprise. Main Episode Doug feels nervous visiting Mr. Bone at the hospital, knowing that the vice principal is not known for friendliness to anyone. Doug's imagination: Doug opens the door of Mr. Bone's room, where the vice principal is shown with his back turned, a bandage on his head. Doug is seen with Porkchop as he opens the door, and Mr. Bone removes the bandages off his head to reveal the back of his head, which shows that he has had half of his hair cut off and eyes attached as he says "Peek-a-boo", followed by a laugh. Doug lets out a gasp, and Mr. Bone turns his head to reveal his face, telling Doug that he can keep his eyes on him and the others at all times. When Doug enters the vice principal's room to offer him the cards, Mr. Bone thinks that Doug has offered him his skateboard and takes it out of his hands, telling Doug that he has never gotten a real gift before besides a card tree. Doug then learns that Mr. Bone needs a wart surgically removed from his pinkie finger as the nurse takes him out of the room. The next day at school, Doug finds Mr. Bone back and riding Doug's skateboard in the hallways. He brings Doug into his office and finds that the vice principal has decorated his office with arcade games and musical instruments. Doug takes a seat in front of he desk and Mr. Bone tells Doug that he wants him and everyone else to call him "T-Bone," his nickname in school. He also thanks Doug for saving his life by unwillingly encouraging him to get over his fear of the operation by giving him the skateboard as his gift, which prompted him to reminisce his childhood memories. Doug can now see that Mr. Bone has truly changed ever since he gave him his skareboard. During class, Mr. Bone dismisses school early and the students decide to hang out at the Honker Burger. But they revoke the plan when Mr. Bone tries to tag along too, leaving Doug stuck with him at the Honker Burger, where Mr. Bone starts acting childish. The next day, Mr. Bone gives the students a day off school and declares that it's skateboarding day. Doug then reluctantly agrees to go to Suicide Mountain, a skate park, with Mr. Bone (under his friends' pleas) and there, Mr. Bone attempts to skates the 75-foot skating ramp. Doug then realize what keeping Mr. Bone happy would result to. Doug's imagination (three different scenarios): Doug and Mr. Bone, now in body casts, are sitting at the table at the Funnie house with the rest of Doug's family being offered soup by Porkchop. Mr. Bone pulls the string of the pail hoisted over the table, causing the ping pong balls to fall on the table. Mr. Bone laughs, saying "Gotcha" afterwards; Doug and Patti at city hall about to get married when Mr. Bone offers them the ring, only for plastic snakes to jump out as Mr. Bone laughs again; Doug and Mr. Bone, now elders, are sitting at the table playing cards. Mr. Bone offers Doug his teeth in a glass of water, which hops out and clatters around the table as Mr. Bone continues laughing. It isn't long until Doug tells Mr. Bone the truth and says that his real gift was the "get well soon" cards from him and the students. Mr. Bone then feels that Doug hates him now and tells him to keep his skateboard, which he accidentally skates down the slope with. Mr. Bone winds up in the hospital once again. Doug comes inside his room and offers him a bouquet of flowers. Mr. Bone thanks Doug and reverts back to his strict, mean self once again, saying that he can't wait to get back to school as Doug slowly starts to leave the room. The next day in school, Mr. Bone, his leg still in a cast, puts the school back in order and announces a list of demands to the students there through his new megaphone. Doug tells the viewer that Mr. Bone is back to normal, and proudly winks. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light